Thoughts
by TYJamie
Summary: Breves pensamientos del hombre araña. SLASH/SPIDEYPOOL


**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes son absolutamente míos. Stan Lee solo es un viejito que aparece fugazmente en las películas de Marvel.

 **Advertencia** : SLASH/SPIDEYPOOL. Pueden haber pequeñas incongruencias con la historia original. Tiendo a exagerar los rasgos característicos de los personajes pero solo lo hago por diversión.

 **Aclaraciones** : Este fic fue escrito exclusivamente para satisfacer mis insanos deseosos morbosos, pero si alguien lo leyera y aunque sea un poco llegara a gustarle, me haría inmensamente feliz.

 **Preview** : Breves pensamientos del hombre araña.

.

* * *

.

 _Salir con alguien como Wade no es tan malo, bueno, no excesivamente malo. Aunque si me dieran la oportunidad de regresar en el tiempo y recapacitar sobre mis acciones, preferiría haberme enamorado de alguien un poco menos psicópata con una lista de asesinatos más corta, inclusive alguien tan cuerdo como Octopus sería una opción perfecta._

 _Pero, de nada vale intentar tener esta penosa charla interior conmigo mismo, sé que si eso sucediera lo volvería a escoger a él, sólo porque el tiene la capacidad de... tentarme a entrar al mundo de los mercenarios. En serio, ese tipo aveces logra sacarme de quicio, él es el único intento de humano que puede amargarme el día entero sólo con una frase. Él tiene ese horrible sentido del humor que él y sólo él puede entender, ni pensar en aquella vez en la que consideró que una aparición pública del hombre araña haciendo el baile del tubo era la idea más brillante que se le había podido ocurrir. Pasaron algunas semanas antes de que su cabeza volviera a apoyarse sobre sus hombros. Él logra que mi mente imagine acerca de todas las formas habidas y por haber de cómo patearle las pelotas a alguien. Ése es él._

 _Ése que ha hecho que tenga conversaciones conmigo mismo en mitad de la noche._

 _Ése imbécil por el que me preocupo cuándo sé que estará haciendo trabajos estúpidos por dinero, dinero que no le pagarán o que malgastará en idioteces._

 _Ni sé cómo demonios se me pudo ocurrir estar con alguien así. Bien, claramente en ningún momento se me ocurrió, fui arrastrado a esta relación de la forma más romántica que se puede concebir, desnudo, atado y amordazado, lo demás no quiero ni recordarlo._

 _Lo sé, tampoco podría engañarme a mí mismo. Ésa fue la única vez que le he visto frustrado por algo. Y aunque el sadomasoquismo es su talento especial para concursos de belleza, luego de eso, sé que se ha esforzado por brindarme toda su acosadora atención, sobretodo en privacidad, dónde se ha encargado de, bueno, no pretendo aclararme ese punto._

 _No puedo ocultarlo, lo quiero, pero no sé cuando sucedió, no sé de que forma logró que mi mente estuviera todo el día infectada por pensamientos acerca de él. Ni siquiera puedo decir que debido a una amistad, digamos que algunas veces trabajamos juntos por un mismo fin pero nada más. Aún ahora, no pretendo confesar ninguna acaramelada idea fugaz que haya pasado por mi mente._

 _._

* * *

.

Vagamente percibió el sonido de la pesada tela caer al suelo para inmediatamente ser abrazado por detrás debajo de las sábanas.

\- ¿Cómo amaneció la arañita más sensual que tiene ese universo? - susurró a su oído.

\- ¿Amaneció? - enfocando su somnolienta atención en el reloj de pared - Wade, son las tres de la madrugada - bostezó - maldición, ya te he dicho que dejes de entrar en mi departamento cuando te venga en gana.

\- Pero si este es nuestro nidito de amor Spidey - atrayéndole más hacia él - dónde compartimos nuestro afecto, nuestra convivencia y nuestros adorables espermatozoides.

\- Wade... - suspiró - esta bien, quédate, pero por amor a la genética, por favor cállate.

El mercenario hizo gesto de cerrarse herméticamente los labios para volver a abrazar al otro.

Cinco minutos después, Peter Benjamin Parker sintió dos manos acariciar su torso.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? - preguntó en tono sereno pero irritado.

\- Nunca he entendido porqué duermes con ropa, una buena esposa siempre está preparada para una sesión de sexo alocado con su esposo - se explicó aunque continuaba acariciando el pecho y abdomen del menor.

\- No soy tu esposa - aclaró - Vamos Wilson, ya dejame dormir - suplicó en un último pacífico intento.

\- Porque sabes, no tengo nada en contra de tus candentes mallas ajustadas pero como que sentir tu piel desnuda es mucho mejor en la cama, lo único que no puedo tolerar son estos antisensuales pantalones de algodón - halando el elástico que rodeaba la cintura del menor y soltándolo a su vez - no tiene nada de malo ponerse ropa interior de encaje de vez en cuando.

\- ¡Maldita sea Deadpool! Cállate la puta boca - girándose hacia el de forma amenazadora.

\- ¡Bien! - alzó la manos en señal de sumisa obediencia - Que cascarrabias te haz vuelto Spiderman - murmuró en tono de queja.

\- La razón de que eso ocurriera está justo a mi lado en este momento - argumentó casi en un susurro, viéndose invadido de nuevo por el sueño.

\- Es porque estoy enamorado de ti, Peter.

Esas últimas palabras pasaron a pertenecer a ese repertorio de afirmaciones que el trepamuros no podía clasificar entre verdades o mentiras, las cuales, de ninguna forma, por mas curiosidad que tuviera, se atrevería a confirmar.

.

* * *

.

A veces olvido que escribo este tipo de cosas y las dejo abandonadas entre mis irreconocibles archivos. Sin mayores correcciones decidí compartirlo.

Espero les haya gustado.

 _Muchísimas gracias por leer._


End file.
